


Jaegerbomb

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au)



Series: Love-Drunk [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>Hanji</i></b><br/><i>/haŋ-ji/</i><br/><i>- proper noun</i><br/>Why Levi can’t have nice things.</p>
<p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5069026">Saké</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaegerbomb

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack with part 3 of my little ereri universe. Seriously though, I wrote about 90% of this in under an hour and then procrastinated with the smut for almost 2 weeks... lol
> 
> I love these derps soooooo HARD!

Fucking Hanji! 

What the fuck was she thinking? Levi had expressly told her _in confidence_ that this weekend was going to be super important to him and Eren and she went ahead and plied him with alcohol anyway! 

Levi had it all planned. He was going to cook Eren dinner, which they were going to enjoy with a few glasses of the perfect wine he had picked out and then they were going to watch a movie Eren had mentioned he had wanted to see before Levi was going to finish the evening by fucking his gorgeous brains out. 

He and Eren had been dating now for a little over two months and even though they were both happy to take it slow, Eren had been hinting at his readiness to move things to a more intimate level. Levi himself had been more than accommodating at this suggestion, _until_... until he had learned of Eren’s virginity through Eren’s best friend, Armin. They had been over at Eren and Mikasa’s for dinner one evening the previous week and when Eren followed Mikasa into the kitchen for more wine, Armin had casually commented at how relaxed and happy Eren was with him, even though Levi was his first. Levi had placed his glass on the small side table before turning back. “First boyfriend?” 

Armin giggled. “First anything.” 

There was no way he was going to fuck Eren’s sweet ass in the back of his car or on the sofa for his first time. Not like Levi’s first time, on the carpeted floor of his college dorm room with the hot jerk from across the hall sucking him far too hard and with far too much teeth. He hated that jerk and only fucked him on a whim. It wasn’t nice and it sure as hell wasn’t special. 

Which was why he wanted it to be special for Eren. 

He found out his favourite meal (Mushroom Risotto), and made sure to cook it just how he liked it (thanks to Mikasa for the tip). He had spent the entire Saturday cleaning his apartment from top to bottom, stripping the bed and fitting new sheets before moving to the bathroom and cleaning that also. He left out an unopened toothbrush and a freshly laundered towel, folded and placed on the vanity unit. He then showered, dressed and was ready at 7:00pm for Eren to arrive. 

At 7:05pm he bristled as he checked the Risotto on the stove. 

At 7:10pm he checked his phone before moving the saucepan to the back of the stove. 

At 7:20pm he checked his phone again – no messages – before ringing Eren’s number. It rang out. The Risotto was ruined by then. 

At 7:30pm there was a knock at his door. Levi got up from where he was sitting on the sofa and strode over to the door. He threw it open ready to yell at his boyfriend before he stood back with his mouth agape, allowing Erwin to carry his clearly unconscious boyfriend through to the living room. Levi watched as Erwin placed him on the cushions before returning to where Levi was still standing holding the door open. “I’m very sorry, Levi.” 

The moment he spoke, Levi shook himself out of his stupor and narrowed his eyes. “Why are _you_ sorry?” 

“Hanji w—“

“ _Hanji_? What does your wife have anything to do with this?” 

“Well, you see, Eren kinda turned up out of the blue at our place this afternoon. He was talking to Hanji about tonight and apparently he was really nervous. Hanji suggested he have a drink or two to calm his nerves before coming over here.” 

“Ooookay…”

“And I came home at 6:00pm to find them both passed out, drunk-as-skunks.” 

_Fucking Hanji_. 

“What were they drinking?” 

“Jaegerbombs, by the looks of it.” 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at Eren as he lay, snoring softly on the sofa. 

“Once again, we’re really sorry, Levi. I know you had plans.” 

Levi waved him off. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell your wife I’ll have words with her later. Just go home and take care of her.” 

Erwin smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re a good man, Charlie Brown.” 

“It’s the calm before the storm, Eyebrows. Hanji will pay. Just not right now.” 

He closed and locked the door after Erwin left, making his way down to the bedroom where he changed out of his pressed white shirt and black slacks in favour of a dark T shirt and grey tracksuit pants. He padded his bare feet back out and after checking on Eren’s sleeping form, headed into the kitchen where he scraped the risotto into the bin before washing the pan and making himself a plate of scrambled eggs. 

Eren slept the whole time Levi cleaned, ate and cleaned again. He slept the entire way through the movie Levi still put on and watched as he sat on the chair beside the sofa. After the movie finished, Levi put the disc away and shut everything off. He stood looking down at Eren and seriously contemplated leaving his drunk ass to sleep it off on the sofa, but decided against it. He was clearly anxious about tonight and even though Levi had made more effort than he had ever done for anyone else in his entire life, he couldn’t bring himself to mind. 

Eren’s face was slack with sleep, his lips slightly pursed as he exhaled. His messy hair was messier than Levi thought possible and the tips of his rich brown bangs curled in around his face. He reeked of alcohol, but _still_ Levi couldn’t bring himself to mind. He was gorgeous and sweet and Levi knew he wouldn’t have meant to get so drunk. 

So he picked him up bridal-style and carried him through to the bedroom, where he lowered him down onto the sheets, took off his shoes, pulled the doona over him before switching off all the lights and sliding in beside him. 

This was not how Levi had planned their first night sleeping under the same roof to go. As he lay there beside him, Levi let his eyes move over Eren’s sleeping form. The moonlight filtered softly through the blinds, letting his eyes adjust gently to the outline of Eren’s body as he reached out and ran a soft finger along his jaw before leaning over and kissing him goodnight. 

~

When Levi opened his eyes the next morning, it was to see Eren laying right next to him, his bright green eyes sad as they stared back. His expression bordered on wary and Levi could see the hesitation and guilt that lay within. The momentary elated rush at waking beside him petered out as Levi’s eyes dropped to see Eren chew at his bottom lip before whispering “I’m so sorry,” his minty breath a soft huff against Levi’s cheek. 

He closed his eyes to shut out the blue-green of Eren’s eyes while he forced down the sour taste of his own selfish wants. They lay beside one another for a few gentle breaths, quiet and crisp in the pale light of the dawn. The sheets were warm and smelled fresh and sweet; lilacs and mint. Like his shampoo. _His_ shampoo. 

Levi blinked open his eyes and slowly sat up. “You showered?” 

Eren remained lying down, instead reaching out to pick at the hem of Levi’s T shirt sleeve. “I’ve been awake for a while now. I’ve showered, brushed my teeth and drunk like a gallon of water.” He tried a small smile before dropping his eyes again. “I’m so sorry.” 

Levi supposed he should feel indignant, or at least a little peeved, but the disappointment of the previous night weighed down on his shoulders as he sank back beside Eren. “I’m the one who should be sorry. I didn’t realise how nervous you were. Clearly you’re not ready.” He brought up his hands to cover his face. “I feel like a fucking pariah.” 

“No, but I _am_ ready.” Eren replied, reaching out to pull Levi’s hands away from his face. “I-I just, I didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

Levi lowered his hands and looked at Eren’s sweet face with a twisted brow. “Disappoi—“

“Because you’ve already… _you_ know.” 

Levi sighed and shook his head. “Yes, I’ve had sex before, but _Jesus_ , Eren – you make it sound like I’m judging you for _not_ having had sex before. Why would I judge you for waiting?” 

“But you _were_ … judging me.” 

Levi opened his mouth to vehemently deny it, but was silenced by Eren’s hand cupping his jaw and his thumb running along the contour. “You tried to make it this big song and dance, like my virginity was this huge sacred thing and losing it was some big thing to celebrate.” 

“Do you not think it is?” 

Eren shrugged as his thumb continued to brush back and forth along Levi’s jawline. “It’s just a thing. How is it any different from us kissing for the first time, or holding hands for the first time? I just want to be with you. I didn’t care if it was a first for me, I only cared that was a first for us.” 

Levi sighed and turned his head to kiss the palm of Eren’s hand. “And I went and made it like the deflowering of the Virgin-fucking-Mary.” 

Eren smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi. “C’mere you big dope.” 

They kissed lazily for what seemed an age, Eren happily letting Levi lick into the sweetness of his mouth before sucking on his tongue with a soft moan. This was what Levi really enjoyed; kissing Eren. He was so responsive, so reactive. The softest of kisses and he would sigh and melt into Levi’s touch and it thrilled Levi no less that morning than it did the first time they kissed. His skin was soft and warm as he ran a teasing hand down Eren’s side. 

His breath hitched in his throat when he realised the younger man was completely naked! 

“Well, I wasn’t going to put my dirty clothes back on after getting so nice and clean for you.” He hummed, continuing to press kisses into Levi’s throat even as his hands began pushing up Levi’s T shirt so he run his hands over his pecs. “Now hurry up and get naked.” 

Levi didn’t need to be told twice, pulling his T shirt off over his head before lifting his legs and pushing away his pants and briefs in one go. When he returned to Eren’s side, he brought the doona with him, enveloping them both back into the darkness. 

Up until that point, they’d only kissed and experienced a little bit of clothed frottage; their hands never venturing below the waist. The sensation of Eren’s naked form pressed against his own was almost too much to bear for Levi, the euphoria overwhelming. Eren’s skin was heated and smooth, Levi’s hands taking their time outlining each defined ab as he pressed and grasped. Their breathing shared between clumsy kisses, their hips rocking gently together as their sleepy cocks slowly filled and hardened. 

Eren’s skin was clammy against Levi’s fingers as he drew the delicious heat from the golden tanned flesh with feather-light brushes; the whorls of his fingers picking up every dip and curve and nuance of Eren’s body as they explored. The further down Levi ventured, the warmer it became until Levi’s hand reached the sharp peak of Eren’s hip and he huffed in frustration. By now, they were both sticky with sweat. Their skin pressed and pulled as Levi moved over him, his teal eyes watching wide and without reserve as Levi threw the doona off them both, sitting up to look down upon Eren as he lay waiting. 

With the cool air rushing around them, Eren’s beautiful tanned skin flushed in a flurry of goose pimples. Levi allowed the tiniest of smiles as he watched his finger trace along the side of one of Eren’s pecs, the pimpled flesh firm, but giving beneath his touch. He felt the same shudder against his own chest like the very same touch he was pressing against the tanned man beneath him was mirrored within the pale flesh of his chest. He leaned down and took one of Eren’s pebbled nipples into his mouth, rolling it back and forth, sucking and nipping at the hard little nub. He grinned wickedly against his cooling skin as Eren squirmed and hissed. “Levi.” 

Eren body was truly beautiful, firm, but with a yielding softness not yet drowned by muscle. He was toned and certainly well-defined by Levi’s standards and he could see he worked out. Hell, he himself had joined Eren on more than one work out session down at his local gym. Nothing but heated glances and the passing brushes of Eren’s shy hands had come of it though. But Levi hadn’t balked. He wasn’t going anywhere – he could wait. 

But apparently Eren couldn’t. 

“Levi.” His voice rang through the quiet room, a long drawn out moan following. Levi looked up and met his gaze, his tongue still swirling around his nipple with a grin. Eren reached down and cupped the back of Levi’s head, bringing him back up into a hard kiss, their breath harsh between them. 

“Tch, you need to learn patience.” 

He shook his head from side to side as his hands grabbed and grasped at whatever part of Levi his hands could reach. His left hand slid down Levi’s back and took hold of his ass, squeezing firm. He hummed and rocked his hips inwards, grinding their now hard cocks together. Both parties hissed and resumed kissing furiously while their hands explored each other’s bodies. 

Levi growled as he reached over to his side table to retrieve the tube of lube and condoms he had left there last night. He dropped them onto the sheet before Levi crawled back down Eren’s form, kissing and leaving little bites that he knew wouldn’t leave marks until he reached Eren’s left hip bone, sharp, but soft against his cheek. This time, his bite did leave a mark and as he sucked a bruise into that glorious flesh, he grinned at the panted breaths that had been wrought from Eren’s throat. 

So lovely. 

“Mmmm… I wonder what other noises you can make for me, Eren?” His voice a growl as his finger slid between Eren’s cheeks and across his tight hot little hole. 

Eren replied with a high squeak. 

“Nice.” He rubbed the pad of his thumb back and forth across the small knot, turning his head and taking Eren’s cock into his mouth without pre-empt or warning. Eren’s back arched and he thrust his hips up on a yell. His cock hit the back of Levi throat and he pulled off with a sharp cough. 

“S-sorry, I’ve never—“

Levi shook his head and looked up at his young lover with a small smile. “It’s okay, Eren. You weren’t prepared. I’m going to suck you now. Is that okay?” 

Eren answered with a flurry of rapid nodding before Levi returned to plunging up and down on the thick cock in front of him, getting it nice and wet with sinful twirls of his tongue. As he continued, he found Eren’s hole again and resumed playing with his tight entrance, this time with a generous amount of lube applied with commendable dexterity, if Levi did say so himself. 

He circled Eren’s hole with increasing firmness before gently pressing the finger in. He slowed his sucking down, instead letting the weight of Eren’s cock rest on his tongue and allowing the pre-come to pool around the head as he watched Eren’s face contort with an expression of pure unadulterated bliss that bordered on oversensitive discomfort as he sped up thrusting his finger in and out. He added another and preened as Eren sighed on a drawn out _aaahhhhh_ and grabbed at the sheets beside his head. “L-L-Levi…”

“You’re doing so well, baby. Taking my fingers so greedily. You want another?” 

More nodding as his teeth worried at his bottom lip. “Uh huh.” 

He scissored his fingers and slipped the third finger in slowly, feeling the resistance hold firm. Eren cried out softly at the intrusion, but Levi calmed him gently pulling off where he had been sucking to return to lay beside him, his fingers still moving in and out slowly. Eren immediately turned towards Levi’s face to press against his mouth in a clumsy kiss. “nnng… Levi.” 

“Shh baby, just relax for me. Can you do that?” 

Using his free hand, he brushed Eren’s wild hair away from his forehead and pressed his own against him. He could feel the instant Eren’s body relaxed into his touch, the muscle around his fingers once vice-tight now fluttering and allowing the stretch to loosen its grip. He kissed away the tears that were gathering at the corners of Eren’s eyes before trailing his lips down those flushed cheekbones, meeting Eren’s mouth in a soft kiss. 

How such a beautiful creature like Eren came to be here with a grumpy old man like him, Levi would never know, but he wasn’t going to throw away such serendipity. He hooked his fingers inwards now, searching for that little pocket of nerves, pulling his face back to watch Eren’s face. He knew the instant he found it when Eren’s mouth fell open on an ‘O’ and his eyes flew open on a gasp. “W-what was _thaaat_?” Levi didn’t reply, instead he began aiming for that spot on each push of his slippery fingers, over and over and over. Eren’s head fell back against the pillow and began to thrash side to side. Levi looked down the lovely plains of his body to watch Eren’s cock jump on each pass over his prostate, pre-come leaking freely from the tip now. 

His own cock hung hard and heavy beside Eren’s hip, aching to push into Eren’s heat, but he settled for gently rocking against Eren’s hips, desperately seeking friction. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” 

“Nnng… d-don’t stop, Levi.” 

Levi chuckled and returned to kiss Eren sweetly. “I’m not going to be stopping anytime soon, baby.” 

Eren reached up and pulled Levi close as he returned his kiss with vigour, letting his hands slide down Levi’s damp back. Still moaning on every push of Levi’s fingers, he grabbed at the fleshy curve of Levi’s ass and attempted to drag Levi closer. “Levi, I want you to…” His voice trailed off on a whisper as he continued to lick and bite at Levi’s mouth. 

“What do you want, baby?” 

“I want you to… _fuck_ me.” 

Levi responded by surging forward to nip none too gently at Eren’s kiss-swollen lips before slowly pulling out his slick fingers and sitting back on his haunches. He grabbed the lube and after rolling on the condom, stroked some extra lube along the shaft, throwing his head back to bite back a moan of bliss before positioning himself between Eren’s legs, the younger man smiling bright and sweet as he let his legs fall apart. Levi felt his heart squeeze and after hooking his arms under Eren’s legs, he dropped his hips to line the head up with Eren’s well-stretched entrance. 

As he loomed above Eren’s body, he closed his eyes on a sigh. He didn’t care what Eren said – this _was_ special. Eren _was_ special and what they had _together_ was special. This was certainly not all there was for Eren to give, or for Levi to take, but together they were one. Levi was Eren. Eren was Levi. 

He opened his eyes and kept hold of the shining azure of Eren’s gaze as he pushed in. He wavered as the heat and the squeeze of Eren’s body brought him immediately to edge of orgasm. He dropped his head to rest on Eren’s shoulder and panted, making sure to keep his hips still, feeling the pulse of Eren’s body as he enveloped him completely, hot and wet and hard. “Oh baby, you’re so tight.” 

“I feel so full… so _good_.” He huffed in response. He wiggled his hips, his youthful impatience clearly getting the better of him. Levi chuckled and captured his lips in a passionate kiss as he began to gently rock their hips together, dragging his cock out slowly before pushing back in. He kept rocking until their rhythm became pure instinct. 

Eren’s hands squeezed and scratched at Levi’s back and Levi knew there would be marks, but he was okay with that. The thought of being marked by Eren filled him with a surge of pride. It was like a mark of ownership – and he did. He belonged to Eren. “Oohhh...” _Oh_. He was Eren’s and the realisation came crashing through his psyche even as he continued to thrust into Eren’s tight heat. He kissed him and choked on a sob against Eren’s lips. “I love, _I love, I love_...”

‘ _Me too, me too_ ’ was Eren’s response as he sobbed against Levi’s shoulder, his hand sliding down between them to work fast over his cock in time with Levi’s thrusts. 

Levi felt his orgasm pool low in his groin, the heat of his impending release flooding through his body. His hips stuttered and he quickly snuck his hand down to join Eren’s over his cock. “Come on, baby. Come onnn.” 

Eren cried out and dropped his head back against the pillow as he coated their stomachs in thick ropes of come, the noise escaping his throat almost otherworldly in its pitch. Levi felt the throb and squeeze of Eren around his own cock and thrust in hard to spend, his come filling the condom as the pulse of Eren’s waning climax milked him of every drop. 

They remained joined as Levi pressed fevered kisses to Eren’s throat. “Oh baby.” 

Eren’s wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders and embraced him tightly. “I do, though.” Levi pulled back to look down at him. Eren smiled. “Love you, I mean.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Me too.” 

~

“So, Jaegerbombs?” 

Eren blushed and hid his face in Levi’s shoulder as they lay together a little while later. “Shut uuup, Hanji thought it was funny because of my last name – I didn’t realise I’m such a lightweight. I only had like 2, or maybe it was 3 shots? No more than 4.” 

“You know the Red Bull amplifies the alcohol’s effects, right?” 

“Well, I do _now_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on [tumblr](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)


End file.
